hoppity_hooperfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hoppity Hooper Show
The Hoppity Hooper Show is a series created by Aaron Doan Productions on February 10th, 2019. It focuses on Hoppity Hooper and his friends saving the world from evil. Characters *Hoppity Hooper *Bokkun *Ashi *Neferpitou *Bubsy the Bobcat *Tailsko 2 *Zoey the Doxen *Allie The Doxen *Garfield *Hoppus *Svengallop *Taokaka *Chancellor Neighsay *Leopold Slikk *Tailsko *Jennifer the Duck *Jonna the Cat *Diamond the Grizzly Bear *Jenna the Platypus *Stephanie the Cat *Matilda the Bat *Mackenzie the Dog *Flora The Tigress *Zoey the Doxen 2.0/Zarah the Doxen *Sonica the Hedgehog *Sci Twilight Sparkle *William Afton/Springtrap *Stephen Afton *Exetior Slikk *Corrupted Jake Randolf *Corrupted Harold Slikk *Corrupted Adolf Hitler *Corrupted Leola Kliss *Corrupted Leonard Slikk *Corrupted Tailsko *Waldo Wigglesworth *Vanessa Knoxx *Monika Episodes Season 1: Beginning of troubles #Hoppity Hooper and Bokkun #Hoppity Hooper meets P-Head and Splaat #Meet Hoppus and Garfield #Hoppity Hooper and Ashi #Viacom and Screen Gems #Hoppity Hooper meets Gregory and James #Hoppity Hooper VS Neferpitou #Neferpitou meets Bubsy the Bobcat #Meet Crimson Viper #Bokkun VS Crimson Viper #Hoppity Hooper meets Zoey the Doxen #Hoppity Hooper meets the Sailor Scouts #Here comes Blair the Cat! #Hoppity Hooper and friends VS Neferpitou (Part 1/3) #Hoppity Hooper and friends VS Neferpitou (Part 2/3) #Hoppity Hooper and friends VS Neferpitou (Part 3/3) Season 2: Here comes Svengallop! #Hoppity Hooper meets 2 Katherines #Hoppity Hooper's Summer Vacation #Hoppity Hooper meets Jade the Rabbit and Steve the Cat #Two Tailskos #The neferious plans #Hoppity Hooper meets Garfield and Hoppus #Hoppity Hooper meets Chancellor Neighsay #Svengallop and Taokaka meet Bubsy the Bobcat #Hoppity Hooper meets the Darkstalkers #Hoppity Hooper VS Poison Ivy #Hoppity Hooper VS Taokaka (Part 1/2) #Hoppity Hooper VS Taokaka (Part 2/2) #Svengallop, you're fired! Season 3: Wrath of Jenna the Platypus #Hoppity Hooper meets the Angry German Kid (requested by P.B.A. Villains Defeat) #Hoppity Hooper and friends react to the "Steve and Friends" teaser #Hoppity Hooper meets Jennifer the Duck and Jonna the Cat #Hoppity Hooper meets Flora the Tigress #Zoey the Doxen 2.0 rises! More coming soon... #Hoppity Hooper's girlfriend (Part 1/4) #Hoppity Hooper's girlfriend (Part 2/4) #Hoppity Hooper's girlfriend (Part 3/4) #Hoppity Hooper's girlfriend (Part 4/4) Season 4: Exetior Slikk's deadly nightmare Part 1: A bigger threat is coming! #Meet the Virus Demon #The demonization ritual #Hoppity Hooper's uncle #Exetior Slikk the murderer #Meet Vanessa Knoxx! #Let's try to solve the mystery! #Reunion with a long lost brother #Is Hoppity actually dangerous? #The aggressive police officers #The assassination of Chancellor Neighsay #An angry population! #The Virus Girl #The death of Sci Twilight Sparkle Part 2: The invasion begins #Revenge on a medieval village #Off to the forgotten temple! More coming soon... Part 3: The "Surviors" # Investigating Sci Twilight Sparkle's death # Hoppity Hooper's new girlfriend # Hoppity Hooper, you're under arrest! More coming soon... Part 4: The final battle against Exetior Slikk TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Shorts #Bokkun goes to Walmart #Gregory's brother #Cheese's therapy #Hoppity Hooper's supervisor #Tails goes on a date #Unikitty's mistake More coming soon... Category:Series